In preparation for the extensive follow-up survey for HANES I we anticipate completing preliminary analyses of the current baseline data. In particular the information on nutrition including dietary intake, food composition, and biochemistry will be analyzed to describe the status of the population at the time of the first examination. Through these preliminary analyses, subjects may be grouped into levels of nutritional intake or dietary behavior.